Senses
by Nixie De Angel
Summary: The five senses.


_Sight -_ Despite the lack of fashion sense, Kurt couldn't help letting his gaze roam over the body of the mo-hawked ape of a jock. _It's certainly not an unpleasant sight today_, he adds in his head. The ape actually dressed some what enticing.

The shirt is plain black but form fighting. It effectively shows off his almost sculpted looking arms. Stretches tight across broad shoulders and shows off his chest in a way that leaves little room for the imagination. It doesn't show off the rather talked about nipple ring that rumor says the jock has. It sadly though hides what type of pack might be hiding underneath it as well.

His jeans are tighter than he normally wears, Kurt notes. There faded from dark on the thigh and ass. Kurt makes the obvious connection that they must be the jock's favorite or lucky pair. It shows too. Powerful thighs underneath denim that are connected to well toned legs. A plump ass that he simply wants to grip or sink his teeth into. He hasn't decided which he'd rather do yet.

His shoes are plain black tennis shows that actually go with the rest of the outfit. Kurt mentally gives the simpleton a round of applause in his head that he actually coordinated his outfit all by himself. Though as his eyes travel up he mentally frowns. He still hasn't decided if he'd like to shave off the offending mo-hawk or run his fingers through it.

It doesn't matter though, Kurt scolds himself. Nothing will ever transpire between them. He's an idiotic jock who cares more about his reputation than anything, Kurt reminds himself. Though when he flicks his eyes back to the larger boy he can't help but fight off a blush when the other teen winks at him.

_Hearing _- Kurt will never admit this out loud to anyone but the first time he heard Artie sing he was blown away. He honestly didn't think the wheel bound boy would sound that good. Nor did he think Mr. Schue would exert such a reaction from him. But both males did. Kurt hates to admit that he thought both males were hot after hearing them. Until Finn that was. Finn was down right breath taking. Kurt swore up and down and on Alexander McQueen that there just couldn't be anyone else at McKinley High could beat Finn out.

Of course Noah 'Puck' Puckerman just had to actually best his oldest friend at something. But the first time Kurt heard the jock sing he swears he was going to positively melt. The larger boy should NOT sound so sinfully good. Which is why he secretly snuck a recording of Sweet Caroline with his iPhone. Kurt was pretty sure that he would honestly fall in love with the jock right there and then. Noah was a tempting devil that Kurt's fairly sure he'd follow anywhere. That is if the older boy would sing to him forever.

_Smell_ - The first time he is shoulder checked into a locker Kurt thinks the other boy smelled so foul it should be illegal to even come into the school. Though, as Kurt looks back, that had also happened right after gym class and the mo-hawk was on his way to football practice.

The second time Kurt's close enough to get a whiff he wrinkles his nose. The other smells obnoxiously of sex, sweat and just a bare hint of something else. It stays that way between the three smells until the mo-hawk has been slushied for the first time. The lack of sex's smell makes Kurt smile slightly. The next to go is the sweat. Only really making a blip if their rehearsing a dance number.

Kurt notes at Sectional's as Puckerman flicks his ear that the boy now only really smells of axe. Or so Kurt thought. After kicking booty and everyone is caught up in hugging one another, Kurt catches another whiff of the taller boy as they hug one another. Axe and something else entirely.

Its months later when he's curled around his larger lover that Kurt notes that the unnamed scent is purely Noah. Now its axe, uniquely Noah and sex. The last doesn't bother Kurt anymore though. He knows its because of him that the scent even lingers around the once school stud.

_Touch_ - The first time he touch's Puck its because the large boy shoulder checked him into a row of lockers. Its rough and he doesn't have anytime to analyze the feeling of touching one another because its simply to fast. Kurt did take notice to the hard edges of the other boys body. If he were honest, Kurt would admit that's what got him to start taking notice of the jock.

The first dumpster dive is way to rough. Puck isn't the one that holds him. He's only standing off to the side with a few other jocks that are cheering and laughing. Kurt notice's that Puck doesn't partake in either of those. He simply watches with cold, calculating eyes. The next day he's greeted at the dumpster by a group of jocks. Instead of rough hands around his waist, their slightly larger rough worked and gentle. It's quicker and gentler from that day forward. The larger boy makes sure to not bruise and to be gentle when lifting him. Kurt learns months later that's why Puck took over for tossing him into the trash. He wanted to make sure Kurt wasn't hurt anymore than was called for.

Its a few weeks after the jocks joined Glee that Kurt realizes that he no longer takes trips to the dumpster and he's had far less slushies to the face. Its while have that realization that he trips and close's his eyes waiting impact. After a moment he cracks an eye open and comes eye to eye with hazel tinted with worry but filled with false amusement. After being set back on his feet and the other boy waves off his thanks and has already moved off down the hallway that it hits him. The jock just saved him from a face plant and held him. It's later when he's in the safety of his own room does he think back to it. He takes comfort of those moments being held in those arms. Of feeling the others breath ghost across his face and the tickle of it. The way his hands seemed to caress instead of anything else as he was help to stand on steady feet.

Days later Kurt is confused by the looks he's getting from the Jewish boy. He doesn't understand this dance they've seemed to have started. He stays after Glee has finished. He wants to work this out through song and piano. Its only after he starts playing that he realizes that the center of his problems is still in the room. He jump's when the familiar hands are placed lightly onto his shoulders. Turning he looks questioningly up at the other boy. He doesn't get the chance to ask because only seconds later his eyes flutter close and rough lips are on his. It's a while later after their finished making out a bit that Noah tells him that he loves him.

The first time he feels the other boys hand interlock their hands Kurt feels something pull at his heart. No shock comes that time like the fairy tales his mother use to read to him. He doesn't feel like he's being swept off his feet. There's no shock the first or the second. A random day at school when Noah is there to walk him to his first period, like any other day. Noah grabs his hand and Kurt swears he was struck by lighting. It's later that day that Kurt looks over at his boyfriend and tells him that he loves him. Noah simply smiled at him and said he knows.

_Taste -_ The first taste of Noah's lips reminds Kurt of his favorite candy. From that day on Kurt always thinks of the mo-hawk jock when he's eating or even just around Twizzler's. Of course those thoughts eventually turn in to other things he and Noah have done or might one day do.

Noah's body reminds Kurt of chocolate. Though he debates from time to time that it might be because they had been playing with body chocolate that first time. Though eventually Kurt toss that out his mental window. Noah's body is sweet like the candy. If they aren't tempered correctly neither will respond to how you want it to. Kurt learned that the hard and he's so far avoided a repeat of that disaster.

Though tasting Noah is an experience Kurt's sure he'll never stop loving. His boyfriend at first is bitter, much like his first impression. Kurt laughed when Noah sulked for a week after he shared his thoughts. Though there's a sweet after taste though that lingers. Much like Noah who was buried underneath layer's of Puck the stud. Their there but first you after to get over that first taste before you can experience the wounder.

~~~(((~~~

~~~)))~~~

~~~(((~~~

~~~)))~~~

~~~)))~~~

~~~)))~~~

Hope you liked.


End file.
